


Hotelroom

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Night, Rob Benedict - Freeform, alcohol (but no excessiv drinking), convention concert, hotelroom, jensen made the first step
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: After a convention concert Misha and Jensen want to let the evening die away on Misha's hotel room.





	

Jensen and Misha walked down the hallway. It was 2 am. And although it was an exhausting Con-day both actors seemed to be still awake.  
“I can't believe, I am not fall asleep. Two hours ago... me and a bed and you couldn't get me up again. But know...I feel like I can stand another few hours”; Jensen smiled, while taking a sip out of the beer bottle he was carrying.  
“So young and so full of energy”, Misha smiled. He was awake himself, but he loved to make fun of his younger co-worker.  
They headed both to the room Misha owned for this weekend. They often spend time together, watching movies, talking about their wives or just sat in silence. This was what friends were doing.  
Misha opened the door and they both entered the room.   
“Rob nailed it this evening. 'Purple Rain' made me feel goosebumps all over”, Jensen commented the concert they had seen a few hours ago. It was always a highlight of the weekend to be a part of the concerts, when all participants of the show came together to sing with the audience.   
“The atmosphere was hilarious. That's why I love that family so much...” Misha answered.   
He headed to the minibar across the room, opening the whiskey bottle, he had hide there.   
He also took two glasses and filled them with the light brown liquid.  
“Good idea... but I have to go to pee first”, Jensen grinned, turning around on his heels to enter the bathroom.

It took him a few minutes. When he came back he found Misha in the second room of the suite.   
Dim light was coming from two small lamps. He stood at the open window, his glass in the hand.   
A cool breeze was wafting into the room and the long curtains were moving slightly.   
Jensen conceived Misha was in peace with himself. His gaze seemed to get lost somewhere outside in the shadows of the night. A small and gentle smile rested on his face.  
With silent steps Jensen closed the gap between them and when he stood beside the elder men, Misha turned his head.   
Jensen couldn't really understand what was happening now.   
Maybe it was this expression on Misha's face. A silent pleading out of big blue eyes.   
Maybe it was the whole atmosphere, the con, the adrenalin still pumping through his body.  
Maybe it was the vital spark of something big. Bigger as his ability of understanding.  
He just followed this urge he was feeling.  
Without hesitation he leaned in, pressing his own lips onto Misha's.  
Jensen was prepared for everything. A slap, a cry, Misha shoving him back.  
But Misha just kissed him back. Slowly and precariously.  
“We are so screwed, aren't we?”, he asked, when they broke apart to get some air.   
“I think,”... Jensen attacked the mouth of his friend again. “...we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> And again.... some Cockles without beta
> 
> Love you all...


End file.
